Christmas Suprise
by PinkNekoNeesan
Summary: It was a cold, snowey evening and Rima, Yuuki, Zero, Ichijo,Kanaru and Shiki were sitting in Aido's room hanging around, having a few drinks and swapping presents. Yuuki x Zero and Shiki x Rima OCC


Chara profiles Aido Hannabusa 19 Ichijo 17 Zero 17 Yuuki 17 Aido and Shikis cousin Shiki 18 Rima 16 Kanaru 17 (female Kaname :P Yuuki's best friend)

Yuuki and Zero were playing on the DS(usualy stopping to pick on one another) and Kanaru was playing on her DS on the couch.  
Aido was playing on his PC, shooting things as per usual, Ichijo was just watching him Shiki was sitting drawing(and texting Ruka *sigh*) on the edge of the bed Rima was sitting on the middle of the bed staring at the Tv(which had nothing on it)  
Christmas at Aido's is just a normal day, We were waiting on Aido(since hes the oldest) to buy the alcihol

Rimas POV 'Hmm this sucks its christmas eve for god sake, I wish Zero would just ask Yuuki out!'

"Hey,Yuuki-chan, Zero-kun What time you two heading off at?"

"Well I gotta head at 10" Replied Zero

"..And I'll just go when you go" Smiled Yuuki

"Fair do's" I smiled

Zeros POV

'Hmm Pandoras box is easy! I shall beat Yuuki's score! Hmm lets annoy her hehe, shes not lookin'

"Jibb" I jibbed her in the side and she squeeked hehe

"Hey!,Jibb" she jibbed me back in the side, so for my revenge I tickled her hahaha!

"Heyy! haahaha! im sorry!" she laughed, 'haha!'

"hugs!" I stopped ticckling her and hugged her, 'awsume hugs'

We stayed like that for a bit

Zero will you just tell her already

'but she might say no'

You won't know until you try

'but but but....'

Come on Aido, Shiki, Kanaru and Rima have already had this talk with you

'*sigh* fine, wow spark of insanitiy im arguing with myself(A/N Dunham! . Com)

"Yuuki-chan" I whisperd

"mhmm" she replied lost in the game

"I really like you, would you be my girlfriend?" 'please please say yes'

She looked me in the eyes and she blushed "Zero, I really like you too, of course I will, Merry christmas"

"Merry Christmas" I smiled and kissed her on the cheek

Rima POV

Zero and Yuuki started whispering to each other, 'wounder whats happening there, Maybe he finaly confessed!'

He peacked her on the cheek, then looked at me wide eyed, 'hehe they didnt know i was watching, Ninja!'

I just smiled at them and mouthed 'merry christmas'

They just smiled and went back to 'bugging' each other

Yuukis Pov

'Yay! me and Zero are together, hehe Rima was first to notice, she notices everything though, shes like a ninja'

Zero lent down and whispered in my ear "we'll wait and see how long it takes the rest of them to notice"

I giggled and kissed him on the cheek

'Hmm I wonder if Shiki will finaly confess to Rima-chan'

Rima POV

I looked over to Shiki and he was sitting texting(as usual) so I decide I shall stop him texting and I shoved him off the bed onto the floor and EVERYONE looked round to a loud THUD and me pissing myself laughing XD

Shiki POV

THUD! "OW!! My ass" Rima pushed me off the bed!

"What was that for!?"

"C-Cause You'r boring!" Rima laughed in reply

"Fuck you!"

"No thank you!" She laughed

"Hey! you two shut up!" Aido shouted "Im trying to concentrate!"

Rima stuck her tounge out at him and mimicked him, 'haha! Bitch Ill get her back'

I got off the floor and got back on the bed, but this time not sitting on the edge, Rima went back to staring into space, so I took this as an opertunity to attack.

I waited a bit and pushed her and she fell off the other side off the bed,

"OW! what the fuck!?" she yelled rubing her head

"That was my revenge" I smirked

*SLAP* "Don't you hurt my Rima!" Kanaru said as she slapped me over the back of the head

"Ow! Im sorry"

"You better be!" she yelled then she went back to her DS

Rima sat back on the bed and pouted at me

"Sorry" so I hugged her

"bitch" she stuck her tounge out at me and started texting on her phone

'Lol Mental paitient'

'hmmm, Im sick of Ruka bugging me, I should just turn my phone off'

"'Hey, Aido when you getting the drink?"

*Sigh*"Ill go now if it shuts you up, what do you all want?"

"Jack daniels!" Zero and me said in unison

Kanaru, Yuuki and Rima put money together and got 3 bottles of IB WKD and 12 small bottles of blue WKD

'poof juice'

Aido and Ichijo went out with the money to get the alcihol

me, Rima, Kanaru, Yuuki and Zero stayed back

Kanaru POV

'Stupid Shiki, Ill break his fingers one day so he can't text that bitch hehe shall be fun'

"so Yuuki, Zero you too are together now?"

"What! when did you notice" Yuuki asked all nervous

"Same time Rima did, hehe, who do you think we've been texting?" She stuck her tounge out

"haha, fair nuff" Yuuki laughed "Shiki still hasn't noticed, he's too lost in texts and Aido is lost in his game, My cousins are easly ammused I swear"

We all just laughed, Shiki still had no clue

"Heyy did we give Aido money for pizza?" I asked

"Shit! we didn't" Zero added

"Order in?" Yuuki sugested

"Sure" we all replied

Zero and Yuuki went down stairs to 'order the pizza'

'haha love birds' I went back to my game on my DS and texting Rima

Rima POV

To: Rima From: Kanaru soo, Finaly there together! haha Your dreams came true :P

To: Kanaru From: Rima Haha told you someone was gonna get asked out :P

To: Rima From: Kanaru fair nuff, you like someone too though :P

To: Kanaru From: Rima No I don't, what makes you say that?

To: Rima From: Kanaru Come on, I see how you and Shiki are :P

To: Kanaru From: Rima Huh? I have no idea what your on about :S

To: Rima From: Kanaru Uh huh, whatever :P

'What? me and Shiki, noo, really? :S gahh!'

Yuuki ran up stairs and asked what we all wanted on the pizza

"Just get cheese, cause everyone wil eat it" Kanaru replied

"M'kay" Then she ran down stairs

;Me, Kanaru and Shiki were left, sooo funfun, wait a minute its 10pm, guess we're staying later we all know why Zeros staying hehe, speaking of which, whee are they :S I don't want to know'

Yuuki and Zero shouted up "Pizza's here, so is the alcihol, come and get it!"

Kanaru instantly shot up and ran out the room and I slowley followed, Shiki was still lost in his god damned texts

"Shiki?" no awnser "Shiki?" ....nothing "SHIKI!!!" he looked up at me

"What?" 'ass hole' "Food,booze, Move it" he got off the bed and walked past me as he did he jibed me in the nose,so I punched his arm hehe

Shiki POV

'gahh, fuck off Ruka! Gawd' "SHIKI!" I looked up and Rima was standing over me

"What?" I awnsered "Food,booze, Move it" I got off the bed and walked past her as I did I jibed Her in the nose,so she punched me in the arm Ow

'Do it Shiki! last chance'

*sigh* I stopped on the top of the stairs, Rima walked ahead, I grabbed her arm "Rima.."

She looked round at me "Yeah?" she smiled

"...n-nothing dosen't matter" I let her go and walked ahead of her 'Stupid, stupid, stupid'

Rima POV

'that was weird' I shrugged it off and walked down stairs

I walked into the kitchen behind Shiki and took a slice of pizza from the box before anyone could steal my slice, Shiki was acting a bit off he seemed really quiet while we were all having a laugh,

as everyone headed up stairs i pulled him aside, i was gonna find out whats wrong, one way or another

I grabbed his arm and he looked at me "what?",

"whats up?" i asked concerned,

"its nothing" he replied as he tried to look away, 'i knew he was lieing'

"its something since your not acting like urself and i know ur lieing, tell me" I looked him straight in the eye

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Look, Rima I really like you, as more than a friend"

I just staired at him 'he likes me, do I like him?'

"Wow Shiki, urm..I urm dunno how I feel about you..." Akward moment

*sigh*" It's fine, I understand hugs?" he put his arms out for a hug, so I hugged him 'wow did I just get butterfliess...'

I smiled at him and we headed up stairs, when we got into Aido's room he had 3 shot glass of JD for him, Zero and Shiki(Ichijo doesn't drink)

Yuuki, Kanaru and me had a bottle of IB WKD each,

"It tastes like cream soda!" Yuuki shouted

"Let me try?" Zero asked "Wow it does, Shiki try this?" He went to pass it but Yuuki tackled him

"NO! MINE!" she hugged the bottle and sat down next to me, we all just sweatdropped and continued drinking

Normal POV

After about an hour half the JD was gone and There was only 3 bottles of WKD left each for Yuuki, Kanaru and Rima

and Aido and Zero had moved on to the beer and Shiki had his rum, poor Ichijo just had cola

Ichijo POV

'hmm I think Im gonna head off, Its 11:30'

"Heyy guys, Im gonna go, but enjoy the last 30mins of christmas" I smiled as I walked out the door

"aww! byeee Ichijo" Yuuki shouted

"bye!" everyoneeles shouted

Aidos POV

"Hmm why don't all of you's just stay over, Im not having you all going home drunk" I questioned

"yeahh, Ill just text my mum" Yuuki awnsered

"I don't have to text anyone, Kain won't notice im gone" Zero smiled

"Haha, Ill text my rents, Ill say im staying at Yuuki's" Rima cheered

"Meh, Ill just tell my dad" Shiki replied

"My mums out side just now, my grandparents will be round early tomorow, but Ill see you guys later" Kanaru said and she walked out the door, "Thanks for the drink!"

"Byee, KanaruChan! Miss youuuu" Yuuki cheered

"pppft" Replied Zero "Loved" he stucked out his tounge

"oh shut up you" She kissed him on the cheek

'haha, wait what!'

"You and Zero, together?" I asked

"OMG! you only just noticed!" Laughed Zero

"pppft" I turned back to my game

Yuuki POV

*yawn* 'sleepy sleepy'

"Tired?"Zero breathed in my ear

*Yawn* "Uh huh" I nodded

"Yo, Aido whats the sleeping arrangment, your cousins tired"

"urmmm, just go pick a room, except this one and my parents" he replied lazily

"Okayyy" Zero stuck his thumbs up "Gonna pick a rooom then?"

"Cant be assed" I replied

"Ill make you"He glared at me

"pffft"

"You asked for it" he smirked, he stood up and picked me up bridal style

"Heyy!!!! Zero! PUT ME DOWN!" I started kick and hitting him

"Fine, just go to bed!" he laughed as he put me down

I stuck my tounge out at him "Rima, you going to sleep?"

"Nahh, Im not tired" She awnsered

"Okayy, Zero wanna share a room with me?" I smiled

"urmm, What?" he asked dumbfolded

"Do you want to share a room with me?"

"Urmmm okayy?" I grabbed his handed and dragged him with me "night guys" I smiled

"Night" was all igot in reply

Rima POV

'Okay....then....weird, she really is drunk'

*Sigh* bored now, Aido was playing fucking WOW and Shiki was falling asleep

'hmmmm' I prodded him and woke him up

"Can I help you?" he asked with his eyes shut

"If your tired shouldn't you go to bed?"

"Cant be bothered, too comfy"

'idiot, I should smack him'

I lay next to him on the bed and just staired at him 'hmm I keep thinking about what he said to me...maybe I do like him, I never really thought about it'

He suddenly oppend his eyes, so I looked away and blushed

He reached his hand out and put it on my chin and tilted my face so I was looking at him, then he lean forward and kissed me on the lips

I swear to god, I could of flew away with all the butterflies I had right now, 'wow, I really do like him'

"Shiki, I thought about what you said earlier and I really like you too" I blushed

He smiled at me and kissed me again, "Rima, would you go out with me?"

I blushed and just nodded, I couldn't speak, I smiled and kissed him

"Merry christmas" I smiled.


End file.
